


Everything we need

by TMCX123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: What if when Caitlin spoke to Jay in 2x23 she wasn't a hologram? Will she survive? What will Barry do?





	

CAITLIN'S POV  
When we arrived at the location I was shaking but I tried to hide it but Iris saw and she smiled sympathetically. "We're in position" said Harry, "Yeah we got you" informed Jesse. "Snow, when your ready" said Harry, "As ready as I can be" I try to say confidently but both Jesse and Iris look at me with sympathy in their eyes. "You got this" Iris says encouragingly. I inhale deeply and leave the truck preparing myself for the oncoming events.

"JAY!" I yell hoping that he hears me. I feel me shoulders tense when he flashes in front of me. "How did you find me?" he asks and I try to ignore the malice in his words. "Dr.MGee said that a magnatar was stolen from her labs, I knew that it had to be you so I tracked you here." I finish staring into his cold blue eyes wondering how I thought he was warm and caring. "I told you tha if you left me-" he said coldy but I interrupted "That if I betrayed you, you would show me no mercy I know but I just want to explain why I did that lease Jay." I pleaded but I could see the anger clouding his eyes. "Talk" he says with no hint of emotion in his voice. I start to walk forward "I made a mistake I am so sorry that I abandoned you but you have to understand that what you said to me, that there was a dark side of me that I was more like Killer Frost than I knew, I-I didn't want to accept that. I tried to lock the darkness inside of me but you knew that it was already a part of me now and your the only one who did, and now I'm ready to accept who I really am. I am so sorry that I hurt you but now, I want to be the only one that you know. Please Jay let me try". I lie and I'm disgusted by the words that I said.

"I knew you'd eventually come around Caitlin" he says and I smile as one of our plans might have finally just worked. "But its too late" he finishes. I see in slow motion as he vibrates his hand right into my stomach and I scream in pain and I collapse to the floor, he kicks me once hard in the ribs and grabs me by my throat lifting me up. I can feel blood pouring from my stomach but I know that he stabbed me in the stomach and not my heart as he didn't want to kill me. 

As he lifts me higher I see the rest of the team gather in front of me tears in everyone's eyes. "G-go" I manage to stutter out hoping they would go and get Barry. "No Caitlin your not gonna be alone with that monster again" says Joe confidently, Jay suddenly starts laughing at the seen in front of him "You thought that you could capture me without the flash, I expected more from you Wells." Whilst mocking the team Joe snuck behind Jay and shot him with the boot he dropped me to the floor and as I landed on my leg I heard a sickening crack and yelled out in pain. Joe shot Jay with the tranquilizer and Iris ran over to me Jesse pressing her hands on the stab wound and I cry out in pain at the pressure Iris looked at me apologetically and I heard Jay flash away before I felt Joe pick me up and carry me back to the van and speed off to Star Labs, I blacked out when we arrived.

IRIS POV  
I stared in shock as I watched Jay thrust his arm into Caitlin's stomach and kick her. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I see him pick Caitlin up by her throat and I rush out of the van with Jesse hot on my heals. I look grimly at the blood soaking Caitlin's grey shirt. She tells us to leave but my Dad tells her that we're not leaving without her. As Jay lifts Caitlin higher he begins to mock the team but out of the corner of my eye I can see my Dad creep behind Jay and shoot him with the boot and when he drops Caitlin she lands on her leg and I hear a crack and then Caitlin's yell of pain. I see Jesse rush over and place her hands over the stab wound but when she hears Caitlin's cry of pain she stops until my Dad picks her up and carries her into the van and drives her to Star Labs and we all get I the other van hidden about a block away. 

When we arrive we help my Dad struggle to get Caitlin onto the stretcher in the back of the van so Jesse and I rush over and help. When we get to the cortex we see Barry and Wally standing trying to get out location. 

BARRY POV  
I hear footsteps enter the cortex when I turn I see Joe, Iris and Jesse with Cisco and Harry trailing behind. I notice that Jesse has blood on her hands but she's fine. I feel so angry at them for locking me in the meta-human prison I'm about to shout at them until my gaze lands on the person lying in the stretcher. I immediately recognize them as Caitlin but I frown when I notice the large amount of blood staining her top and the unnatural angle of her legs I notice her ragged breaths shaking her chest. I flash her to he med bay and lift her shirt eyes wide as I notice that her wound is bad. I insert an IV line into her wrist pumping her with nutrients realising how much i watch Caitlin when she patches me up. I pour antiseptic onto the wound cleaning it and I then being to stitch up the wound hoping. Once that wound has been taken care of I move to her leg my eye watering at the sight of it's unnatural angle and everything I do next is all I blur as I unconsciously take care of her leg then I wrapped her ribs. When I'm certain that she will survive the night I collapse into the chair next to the bed taking her hand into mine and slowly starting to drift to sleep. 

When I wake up I reach for my phone and see that I have 2 missed calls from Joe and 10 texts from Iris I ignore them both and place my phone back onto the side table and start to go back to sleep until I am awoken by Caitlin gasping from the pain in her body she tries to sit up before wincing and returning back to her position. "Hey Cait how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I ask concerned "Yeah I'm fine but my stomach and my leg hurts and my ribs are a bit sore" she replied weekly. "Cait, I don't know how to say this but when I saw you lying there in the bed I thought you were dead. If you died then I don't think I could be the flash, that I could be Barry Allen. I need you Caitlin in my life but I think that now I want you as more than a friend and I know that its probably just me who feels this way and that's fine but I'm not gonna repeat what happened with Iris you are a par-" before I could finish I felt Caitlin press her lips to mine and I kissed her back relieved that I finally got the girl. We kissed until the need for more air became too much and we pulled apart with her forehead against mine. 

"I like you too Barry not just like as friends but as something more." she said and I never felt happier in my life. After our confessions we just stared at each other taking in every freckle, every imperfection, everything that made us one. I was about to pull Caitlin into another kiss when a flash of bright light made us jump apart but my embarrassment was quickly washed away as I saw tears rolling down Caitlin's face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked "My stomach" she said and winced as she tried to lean back into the pillows. I lifted her shirt to see if she pulled any of her stitches out. Luckily she didn't it was just from too much movement.

After placing Caitlin back into a comfortable position I turn to see Iris and Cisco with a camera and smiling at the floor guiltily. Iris walked over to me and gave me the picture she took and it was of me with my hand on Caitlin's cheek with her smiling at me, it was amazing and it showed that we didn't need words to communicate we could communicate with our eyes. Our love was unconditional and eternal and it was tough and so were we.

TIME JUMP 5 MONTHS LATER  
CAITLIN POV  
Barry and I had been together for 5 months now and we lived together not too far from the precinct or from Star Labs tonight was date night and Iris and I went shopping earlier and we bought a dress that would make Barry's jaw drop. He was at Joe's as I want to surprise him for the dress. it was red, flash red, and it stopped just above my knee it had 2 slits starting from my third rib and down to my hip. I had on simple make up as Barry would be here soon. My hair was lightly curled framing my face and it reached just below my shoulder blades. 

BARRY POV  
When I arrived at mine and Caitlin's apartment before I knocked I texted joe to start getting everything ready at the park. I was about to knock on the door when Caitlin opened the door. When I looked down and saw what she was wearing my jaw dropped I felt underdressed in my suit. I leaned down and placed a kiss onto Caitlin's lips and hugged her gently. "Shall we?" I ask offering her my arm. "We shall" she replied linking her arm through mine. 

Thankfully dinner went smoothly with no meta-human related interruptions and Caitlin and I were walking to the park where the main part of tonight was centred around. when we arrived I saw the blanket and the candles I made a mental note to thank Joe in the morning. "Umm Caitlin?" I said and as she turned to me I slowly went down on one knee and said "Caitlin I love you with all my heart and I know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you make me so happy and I can't imagine how boring my life would be without you in it. So Caitlin Snow would you do me the honour or becoming Mrs Allen?" I looked up into her teary eyes and she said the words that changed my life forever. "Yes , Yes of course I will" she said and I slipped the ring onto her finger and I pulled her into a loving passionate kiss.

From that day on no matter how many times I lost I would always have someone to go to,   
We weren't perfect but to each other we were everything we need.


End file.
